


Secrets of the Phantom

by LectorDominion



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Het, High School, Seirin, Slash, Sports, Yaoi, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorDominion/pseuds/LectorDominion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya is a normal student with an intelligent mind and unique talent in basketball. That's all he is supposed to be. But with his alter identity 'BLANK', the infamous informer everyone had been dying to catch, it is impossible.</p><p>Especially when he is now entangled with a dangerously mysterious and shady organization who wanted to recruit him without acknowledging his declination and a highly intelligent kid whom he knows is the famous high school detective who, on the other hand, wants his help in bringing the said organization down.</p><p>He just hopes his two lives wouldn't ever meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Crossover. Kuroko no Basket & Detective Conan. Unedited. No Beta. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. Slow Update.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Both anime/manga series aren't mine obviously. But this plot right here is mine. I'm just borrowing the characters and some scenes in both anime canons. Enjoy reading.

**Secrets of the Phantom**

**01:**

They were determined.

And they didn't seem to know the word 'no'.

Kuroko stared at the email he received - once again - from that shady organization he had made a deal with a few times before.

One he sorely regretted now. He should have followed his instincts and declined. But the price they gave was too tempting to not accept the job. He needed money badly. He had a project in school he had to finish and it needed money to spend. The basketball team needed to throw in some money for their expenses. He had to pay for the house bills, buy food for everyday consumption and he had to pay for his mother's hospitalization.

In short, he needed a LOT of money. With him as still a high school student, job that gave out that huge amount of money was rare. And accepting the job from them didn't seem too bad. It was just his usual job, but a bit difficult and challenging so he accepted. Not only would he be paid in huge sums, he would be having fun while he was at it. Thrilling and totally worth it.

At least in the beginning.

But now they wanted him. They wanted him to work exclusively for them. And he knew he didn't want that.

He always operated solo. He didn't want any boss and he didn't want to be anyone's subordinate. So it was safe to say that he wouldn't EVER want to be in any organization. He had already evaded the CIA and any other government organization who wanted to recruit him in their ranks when he was finally noticed while he had baited their firewall.

One he also sorely regretted that now.

He wasn't childish normally. But when it came to something he likes, like basketball and hacking, his childish side seemed to come out with vengeance.

But they were persistent. And if they continue to insist, he wasn't sure if he could still hold onto his temper. He might really retaliate and pass the information he had with them to the government - free of charge.

He was only one person, but he was extremely resourceful and extremely good at what he did. And hacking was something he could say he was a genius with absolute certainty.

He closed his laptop and sighed while rubbing his forehead a little. This had been happening since last month and even with his seemingly never-ending patience, he was still human. And sooner or later, he would snap.

And he knew that time was getting close.

He heard munching so he looked up in surprise and saw Kagami-kun stuffing his face with burgers he always complained as too small. He blinked and tilted his head to the side, still Kagami-kun continued, apparently oblivious to his presence.

He sighed. Was his invisibility in effect again? He thought Kagami-kun was used to it by now that he should have seen him at this time. He didn't know whether to be disappointed or to be happy about that fact. Having his invisibility still intact even to those he was close to meant it would also be devastatingly effective to those who didn't know him. But then that meant his friends still had trouble looking for him.

He was conflicted. He then promptly took that thought out of the forefront of his mind and coughed slightly to get the attention of his friend.

He was a little alarmed though to see his light choke on his burger and eyes bugging out in surprise. His face was turning a little blue so he quickly stood up, walked behind Kagami-kun and heavily slapped his back. Kagami-kun coughed loudly and immediately reached for his water. He walked back to his seat and grimaced at the saliva on the cover of his laptop.

He reached for the tissue on the table and wiped his laptop before looking at Kagami-kun once again only to see him glaring at him fiercely. He gave out a slight sheepish smile. It would be unnoticeable to other people but Kagami-kun would probably see it.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun," and he was indeed sorry. He almost killed his best friend in asphyxiation. That wasn't good. He would likely blame himself if that were to happen. Choking could kill a person any time if they weren't careful.

It wasn't funny.

"Kuroko," Kagami-kun grunted in annoyance. He would have winced if he hadn't refrained his reaction from doing that. But even though Kagami-kun sometimes still had trouble noticing him due to his invisibility, he knew he noticed it. Cue Kagami-kun's eyes softening up a little when he looked at him.

Kagami-kun took a burger out of his pile of burgers and gave it to him silently while looking outside the shop with his cheeks tinted a little. "Eat."

He couldn't help but smile slightly at the embarrassment evident on Kagami-kun's face. But he took the offered food anyway since he knew that it meant Kagami-kun forgave him. He was more an action type of guy rather than words. That much he knew from his light.

"Thank you."

They ate in relative silence until he finished his burger and vanilla shake, feeling too full and unable to eat the other burger Kagami-kun offered him while his light shrugged and ate it in one gulp.

Kagami-kun really was a monster while eating.

"So, what were you checking out on your laptop? Was it important" Kagami-kun asked while they were walking at the side of the street towards their own houses. He looked at his light, surprised at the question. He had thought Kagami-kun hadn't noticed him earlier?

Apparently figuring out his question and confusion, he answered. "You took your laptop out of your bag. You never took it out while you're in the shop before."

He blinked before finally speaking. "Wow. I didn't know Kagami-kun could be so observant. I am impressed." Kagami-kun glared at him with his cheeks flushing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded. Kuroko smiled a little, clearly taking his light by surprise if his expression could be interpreted.

"It meant that I still have to learn more about Kagami-kun," he answered. Kagami-kun promptly turned beet red. He wondered why. He was only telling the truth.

"W-well... uh... so what?" Kuroko didn't need to ask again to know what Kagami-kun was asking. Thinking about that particular email made him frown a little.

"It was nothing Kagami-kun," he managed to say. The redhead scoffed.

"Yeah right. If it was nothing, you would still have that annoying deadpan expression on your face." Again, he was impressed. Not that he was belittling Kagami-kun's childish nature when it comes to other things but his light was rather obtuse about obvious things that him being observant, like right now, about him took him by surprise.

And it was pleasant since that meant Kagami-kun really were getting to know him more. That only means he was really looking out for him and really did consider him as friends.

It brought pleasant warmth inside him.

"Don't worry Kagami-kun. I can take care of it." The redhead forward looked rather concerned but only shrugged off and said that if he needed help, he would give it.

That was so Kagami-kun he couldn't help but tease him a bit.

As he walked towards his apartment, he couldn't help but contemplate on his problem once again.

That black organization needed to accept his decision. Because if not, there would be consequences.

There would be big and devastating consequences. He would make sure of it.

* * *

**A/N:**

Oh my. Another fanfic. And my first-ever crossover (posted in ffnet at least) to boot... I might just be insane adding another in my numerous works. My gosh. But I've been contemplating this plot for a year now and just got the courage to write so…

Oh well.

Review? Suggestions? Give me some plot bunnies to work with. I might just use your ideas... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BLANK meeting with his client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Unedited. No Beta. Crossover. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. Slow update.

**Secrets of the Phantom**

**02:**

Kuroko wasn't normally an impatient sort of guy.

This might just be the exception.

"Kagami-kun, please. I cannot oversee training today. I have prior commitment," Kuroko said, voice sounding impatient even though his expression still remained the same.

But if Kagami's expression was anything to go by, this change of tone was quite rare.

"Is something wrong Kuroko?" Kagami asked uncertainty. Unlike other people, even though he was angry, he usually only spoke in his usual neutral yet deadpanned tone. Even at Kirisaki Daichii match while they were still freshmen, his voice didn't change, so was his expression. You could only determine his anger through the intense aura he was quietly releasing.

In that instant, you would never doubt that he was part of the Generation of Miracles in his middle school.

His aura was that intense and potent, just like all of his teammates.

Kuroko looked like he was about to say something in negative but he stopped, looked around in the basketball clubroom they were using - which was empty aside from them. The others were already inside the gym waiting for them to arrive - before he spoke once again.

"I just have some problems with my work Kagami-kun. Do not worry," Kagami sighed at those words. Problems in his work?

That sentence was wrong, or lacking. Or misleading. Because the very nature of Kuroko's work was wrong. If people knew about it, they would label it as criminal in nature along with his friend.

Especially when the one his best friend frequently breaks into were normally controlled by government, private organization protected by people in high positions or shady businesses.

But then again, he could understand why Kuroko did it continuously. It paid great amounts of money that he would need for everything. Especially with the treatment of his sick mother with his father already dead. He was the only one who could raise himself and help his mother after all.

And he didn't allow him to tell the others or even his help.

He only even knew about it since he was a nosy guy and broke into his best friend's stuff.

He remembered Kuroko's reaction seeing him looking through his laptop. If looks could kill, he would have been dead that time.

"Of course I'll worry, idiot. This work of yours could be the one that would do you in," he said solemnly.

"Your imagination is going too far as usual Kagami-kun. Nothing bad will happen," Kagami-kun's eyes narrowed as he stared at the slight man doubtfully. Kuroko sighed. "If something happens, I'll be sure to tell you,"

"Of course you should! You're not about to get entangled in the mess all on your own!" he adamantly responded. Just thinking about it happening is making his worry skyrocket.

"Of course I won't. This is your jinx after all. Nothing bad would have happened if you didn't say anything about it," Kuroko deadpanned. Kagami gaped at that. Was... was Kuroko blaming him for anything bad that would happen concerning his work?

He opened his mouth, but closed it again seeing the gleam on Kuroko's eyes. He huffed at that and punched the other's shoulder lightly, minding his light frame. But still, Kuroko was pushed back looking pained.

"Kagami-kun," he took a step back at the warning in his best friend's voice.

"Okay, okay. Calm down Kuroko," said teen huffed quietly, giving him an almost, but not quite there smile.

"I was usually the one who tells you that Kagami-kun. You're maturing. The captaincy position suits you," Kuroko complimented him, making him flush deep red in embarrassment.

"Stop all this talking at once and get out already! But you will train the others tomorrow alright?" Kuroko nodded. He took his bag, hung it on his shoulder and stood up.

"Alright Kagami-kun,"

"Get back safely!" he couldn't help but say worriedly. Kuroko didn't do it but he swore that if he did, he would have rolled his eyes at him.

"Do not worry Kagami-kun," Kuroko walked out of the room as he looked on, hoping that his friend really wouldn't get entangled in any more mess. He was curious though when the other stopped before closing the door.

"And watch out for Nigou please,"

It took a few precious seconds, in which Kuroko already got out and closed the door before he managed to speak.

Or more like shouted.

"What?!"

**. . . . .**

"Are we even sure about this person?" she asked, looking at the man in front of her in the car mirror as he was the one driving the car she was in.

"Everyone knows that this person gives out valid information for a price Vermouth. All you had to do is keep your mouth shut and just look. Do not disturb our work," he said sharply, eyes looking directly at the woman sitting on the back of the car.

"You are too tense Gin," she said as she looked out of the car. She heard a grunt that she knew only belonged to Gin's assistant, Vodka. She rolled her eyes at the other's less than intelligent response.

If it weren't for the fact that  _he_ told her to follow the two and determine if the person only known to them and to everyone else who dealt with the person as BLANK would be a problem in the near future, she would have left them alone and would now be in America. She do have a drama she had to shoot soon.

And she had to delay it because of this.

She sighed as she looked around the place they were told to meet, seeing that it was quite a secluded place.

_Hmm, so BLANK was also a secretive person, huh._

Well, she couldn't really fault that person. Being an informer as well-known as him was a hazard. That profession was dangerous. Everyone would want a piece of him.

Either to use him for his skills or kill him for knowing too much.

They didn't even know if BLANK was composed of one or more person.

_This person is making me have an interest in him._

She looked around with renewed interest, trying to see if this person would show his face.

But not even a shadow was seen.

And it's already been almost an hour since they were parked there.

"Would he even come?" Gin only gave her a dark look in the mirror. She rolled her eyes again. "I'm only concerned. We've been here for-"

_Knock! Knock!_

She quieted and looked at the window on Gin's side, startled to see that a dark hooded person was there standing with his black gloved hand on the window, knocking.

"How did he get there without our notice aniki?" Vodka asked, voice alarmed as he looked at the window, his shoulder tensed along with Gin's.

She gave a light laugh.

"He took you by surprise?" She gave a delighted grin at the two's disgruntled expression. At seeing Gin's warning look, she waved her hand dismissively at them.

"Go on already and see if this person is BLANK. He's using a hood so he's trying to be inconspicuous. Just like BLANK. That might be him," He looked at his side with a dark look.

She laughed.

_He's interesting._

**. . . . .**

Gin rolled down his window and gave the other a dark look.  _How did he even came within a feet of the car when I didn't even see a shadow of him?_

The person didn't speak. It made him angry being ignored.

His phone then gave a single beep. He looked at it, back at the other before opening the message.

_**Gin?** _

He looked at the hooded man and gave a sharp nod.

The man nodded before giving him an envelope. He took it while giving the hooded man a narrowed stare.

_Beep!_

He opened and read the message on it that he was now sure was sent by this person.

_**Half the information you need is there. Give me my payment and I'll give you all.** _

He opened the envelope and read the contents. Just seeing how many of it was there made his eyes wide.

The information there was immense and valuable.

He reached his hand towards Vodka and he gave a suitcase. He took it and gave it to the other. Before the hooded figure could take it though, he demanded the other information.

_Beep!_

_**Give me all of my payment and were even.** _

_He's sharp and smart._

"The other suitcase," Vodka passed him the other one and he gave all of it at the same time the other passed him another set of envelop.

The hooded man looked like he was having difficulty carrying all those money filled suitcase. Suggesting that the person didn't have much strength and enough build to carry them.

He looked at the remaining information, seeing them as valuable as the other one before giving the hooded person a nod.

_Beep!_

_**Pleasure doing business with you.** _

**_[ ]_ **

He looked at where the person known as BLANK was but was surprised and suspicious to see him not there.

Along with the two suitcases.

His eyes narrowed. He had seen that the other couldn't even lift the two suitcase. He was having trouble carrying them. How could he have been able to walk away?

"Vodka, Vermouth. Where is he?"

"I didn't see him walk away aniki. He was just there, and then suddenly he disappeared!" Vodka grunted in surprise. He looked at Vermouth from the car mirror just to see her also looking at where this BLANK character was earlier with surprise on her face.

She didn't answer. She didn't need to though since her surprise interprets the same thing as what Vodka said.

"Disappeared?" he asked dangerously.

"I only glanced at your envelop for a second and when I looked back, he's gone,"

"Did he teleport?" Vermouth asked excitedly. He wanted to roll his eyes but refrained.

"We will need to investigate him it seems," he stated before hiding the envelop full of valuable information on his inside pocket and taking his phone. He paused though when he saw that the messages he received from BLANK were not there.

Erased or wiped out apparently.

His eyes narrowed dangerously before he revived the car and driven away from there.

 _Interesting_ , he couldn't help but think, glancing at his side mirror for a second, seeing the space still empty before watching the road in front of him once again.

_And dangerous._

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

I'm so sorry for the late update. I didn't realize it's hard combining the two when I wrote it. Along with writer's block, I couldn't write. I decided to try writing this today though and I was pleasantly surprised to see my hand typing smoothly with the plot at the forefront of my mind.

So, what do you think? Worth the wait?

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko's mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossover. Unedited. No Beta. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. Slow update.

**Secrets of the Phantom**

**03:**

_As I thought, they're dangerous_.

Kuroko continued watching them as the porche car they were using sped up from where it was before.

It was obvious the people inside the car didn't see him, telling him that his invisibility activated in full force was effective against them.

 _That's good. Hearing them wanting to investigate about me was a good info,_  Kuroko thought to himself.  _Not that they were the only one who thought about doing that._

He looked around, seeing as no one was there so he started pulling the two suitcase towards where there were plenty of bushes to his both the heavy things he was pulling and himself.

It took a few precious minutes before he was able to hide. He pulled off the hooded robe he was using before starting to inspect the suitcase in case they put any device on it to track him down. It wouldn't be the first time after all.

Seeing that it was clean of any tampering after heavy and thorough inspection - which was surprising since from what he was able to read from them, they were probably a dangerous syndicate or organization. Highly illegal and probably hides from the government effectively from the information the demanded from him and wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone that got on their way - he opened the two and inspected if they were real money.

They were. With the extra pay he demanded from them in exchange of him not telling the government about them. They might have killed him on the spot too if he didn't brought them valuable information that suggested he could use him.

Not that he would meet with them again. He would have to find some way to pass them information if they wanted to use his services again.

He wasn't suicidal thank you very much. He also wasn't reckless. That particular trait was for Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun. He only even went today even though he knew the organization he was dealing today was dangerous than the usual was because he wanted to know them through his own eyes.

He pulled his business phone and texted one of his accomplice to fetch him right there since he knew getting out of there on his own was out of the question.

As he waited, with his hood on again, he couldn't help the bad feeling that erupted in him before he met the group and how it grew after delivering them their information.

And there only one thing that came onto his mind.

_I have to stay away. They aren't the kind of group I'd be willing to work or even cross with._

**. . . . .**

"Tetsuya..."

Said teen put down his bag on the table and sat on the chair close to the bed where his sick mother was lying down.

"Good evening Mama," he gave his mom a kiss on the forehead and was happy to see her smiling at him brightly despite the deep bags under her eye and the tiredness on her shoulder.

She still looked so beautiful even as she continued to deteriorate and weaken right in front of his eyes even as she continued her expensive medical treatment.

He remembered what the doctor who was looking after his mother told him earlier before he came inside her room.

_"I'm sorry Kuroko-kun. Her cancer spread out rapidly. Even with aggressively attacking her cancer cells with chemotherapy, it would be no use. It would only exhaust money,"_

"How was school honey?"

"It was okay. I still have my scholarship," he said, sitting comfortably on the chair.

His mother smiled.

_"At most, it would only prolong her life,"_

_He stared impassively at the doctor, managing to prevent his tears from falling, much less even letting it shine his eyes. He pushed the sadness and heavy feeling that erupted at hearing those words and seeing the deep, genuine sympathy on the doctor as he asked the most important question of his life._

"I know you would still have it my son. You are extremely intelligent," she said with a pleased and proud smile even as she was having difficulty giving the expression. As if it tired her even doing such a small thing.

_"How long?"_

He smiled at her.

"Thank you mama," she tried to reach his face with her hands but almost gave up as her strength abruptly left her if it weren't for a fact that he scooped her hand on both his and put it on his cheek.

"I'm sorry honey, your mama's getting so tired,"

"It's... it's okay mama,"

_"More or less... one to two months. Depending on how much she is willing to fight,"_

His tears fell without his input. His mother wiped them off gently.

"Be strong always. Alright Tet-chan? Live your life fully,"

At hearing the familiar nickname, his tears poured even more heavily.

"I will..." he whispered.

**. . . . .**

All day, Kuroko was in a daze. He didn't listen to the discussion, didn't particularly care when he was almost ran over by the students who couldn't see him, nor did he hear any sounds other than the whirling chatter inside his mind.

His mother is dying.

And he couldn't do anything about it.

"...ro..."

Even the doctors couldn't do anything. In this instant, money wasn't an answer.

"...ko!"

Should he stop his information-selling business? But he frankly didn't want to. He was good at it and he liked doing it. Not to mention the huge amount of money he would earn.

Should he? Since in the very first place, he only entered the business largely for his mom's treatment.

"Kuroko!"

He jerked his head up and looked at Kagami-kun directly in the eye.

"Good morning Kagami-kun," he greeted rather calmly considering his chaotic thoughts. His light only gave him a weird yet concerned look.

"Are you okay?" he nodded.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Aside from the fact that mom is dying.

"It's already afternoon Kuroko. It's time for practice. And you're already undressing," Kagami-kun pointed out. It was then he noticed that he was already inside the clubroom, putting his bag on the floor and almost absentmindedly changing his uniform into sport-friendly one. He blinked rapidly at that.

"Oh,"

"Are you sure you're okay? Nothing... happened at your work, right?" his light's eyes drilled into him, as if by doing that he would confess. Normally, he would be able to ignore the intense inquiry in those eyes. He was used to them after all with how much intensity Akashi-kun carried with him even without trying. Actually, with that comparison, Kagami-kun's intense eyes was lost on Akashi-kun's.

But he couldn't.

He didn't.

Not now.

He admitted to himself that as much as he wanted to carry the knowledge to only himself, he wouldn't be able to. He needed someone with him, to at least know the truth. And out of all his friends, Kagami-kun was almost like his confidant. He knew almost everything about him.

Even his job as an informant. Though he only even knew about that since he was messing around his things. But the important thing was he knew.

And that's enough criteria at the moment.

"Mom is dying," he stated, eyes still connected to his light.

Kagami-kun looked stunned. It took him a few seconds before he was able to speak again. "What?" he gasped. "What about the treatments? They were able to give it to your mom right? You paid!"

"Calm down Kagami-kun," he said as he finished changing.

"Calm down? Are you crazy Kuroko?" he could almost hear the gape on Kagami-kun's voice. His lips twitched though he didn't answer. When he was finally finished, he faced his quite impatient and concerned-looking friend and finally answered.

"They did. But mom's illness was spreading rapidly even with it," as he said it, he remembered how sickly his mother looked on her hospital bed and was hit with the desire of wanting to be close to his mother as much as he could before her time came.

Before she could leave him alone.

He shook his head to dispel that out of his thoughts.

"What was your mom's illness? You never told me,"

"Cancer," he simply replied. Kagami-kun kept quiet. He didn't even have to look at his face to know that he would be looking horrified right now. "Stage four," he added.

There was suddenly a pressure on his shoulders and he looked up just to see Kagami-kun's grim face.

"You're excused from practice Kuroko," he blinked at what he had heard.

 _Excused?_ Didn't Kagami-kun told him he had to be in-charge of training when he had to leave early yesterday? Besides, he didn't want to leave his responsibility in the club.

So he tilted his head up in confusion, looking at Kagami-kun's warm red eyes looking at him in determination.

"You want to be close to your mom right? Then go on and be with her," he urged.

He looked at his friend, conflicted. Should he take it or not?

He didn't want to leave his responsibility. He's the basketball club vice-captain. He was also their trainer. Lately, he'd been absent-minded because of his job and he wanted to do his best now that his job was finished.

But he also really, really wanted to be with his mother.

He saw Kagami-kun scowling at him. "Go on Kuroko!"

"But-"

"No buts! Besides, you wouldn't be able to concentrate much with this inside your mind. I wouldn't if I was in your situation and I would have wanted to be with my mom every second possible," he said seriously.

Faced with such declaration, Kuroko couldn't help but crumble and nod.

And feel his fondness for his light grow even more.

**. . . . .**

"Mama," Kuroko simply said as he entered the private room where his mom was.

She looked up from the newspaper she was reading and gave him a warm but tired smile.

"Hi honey..." she greeted him. He came towards her and kissed her on her forehead before sitting on the chair beside her bed.

"Weren't you going to train your teammates?" his mother asked curiously.

"I was going to, but Kagami-kun wanted me to come here," she chuckled when he said this.

He may have an incredibly hard to read facial expression due to the fact that he appeared emotionless but his mother was always able to read him easily. So he knew she had detected how much fondness and appreciation he felt for his light.

"You have a good friend," his mother said with a small smile bit eyes twinkling happily.

"I do," he simply answered.

He noticed the newspaper on her mother's lap and the front page where his mom was obviously reading before he came.

It was, once again, the face of Kudo Shinichi looking smugly at the camera with the caption  **'High School Student Detective Solves Another Case'**  and his full name printed in bold letters.

He stared at the article impassively, his eyes twitching.

His mother apparently saw that small and minute move from the corner of her eyes, looked at where his eyes was looking before chuckling again.

"Kudo-kun isn't that bad Tet-chan," mom commented, taking the newspaper in her hands weakly and reading it again.

He made sure to watch out if his mom got tired of holding the newspaper up on her hands so he could help.

"He isn't mama," he agreed, but his tone of voice was considerably more curt and deadpanned than usual that his mom giggled. Thankfully, she dropped it and just continued reading.

She always did this before anyway, finishing what she had read on the newspaper before doing anything else.

It was true, Kudo-kun wasn't bad. He helped solve crimes. He was extremely intelligent and observant.

But it was his arrogance and smugness that rubbed him the wrong way especially now since it kind of reminded him of the changed Aomine-kun.

Not that he was bothered about it that much. He still didn't know about Kudo-kun personally after all. He would have ignored about Kudo-kun - even though the news usually consists of his face and the crimes he helped solve. The admittedly difficult and challenging cases he handled with seeming ease - if it weren't for the disdain Akashi-kun held for the other.

While he didn't much care about Kudo-kun because after all, he was doing a good service, the rest of his basketball middle school teammates have a say when Kudo-kun appears in every newspaper and television.

Kise-kun admired him, probably next to him and Aomine-kun. Murasakibara-kun didn't even know about the other. No surprise since his mind was probably only wired for food and basketketball. He only ever heard Kudo-kun's name from Aomine-kun before in middle school when he was complaining about his grades. But Akashi-kun...

He didn't like Kudo-kun. He called him "A waste of potential with his uncouth behaviour". How Kudo-kun seemed to like being the center of attention and not thinking about the consequences his fame would bring him.

He had withheld his opinion.

Until he was slowly coming to accept some of Akashi-kun's opinion.

But he didn't have any grudge on the other teen. He was just doing what he thought was best.

It was just too bad he wasn't thinking of any consequences. For an incredibly brilliant high school detective, he still very much think and react like any other teenagers.

He blinked for a second when he saw the newspaper his mom was holding slip from her hands. Startled and feeling as if his heart leapt out of its place, he looked at his mother and at the heart monitor. Seeing it normally functioning, he eased and calmed himself down.

His mom was only sleeping.

He took the newspaper and set it on the bedside table before arranging his mom so she could sleep more peacefully.

He'll stay there at the moment watching over her until the time for visitation is up.

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry. I forgot to update. But it's here now, the third chapter.

So, how was this?

Comment people! ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funeral and meeting of a relative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note:**
> 
> Unedited. No Beta. Crossover. Mentions (implied or direct) of Slash. And apparently extreeeemely slow update.

**Secrets of the Phantom**

**04:**

**Time Skip**

**Five Months Later:**

Black.

Black everywhere.

Kuroko stared at the casket in front of him, right where his mom is lying peacefully. She look beautiful even in death.

There were no tears in his eyes.

There were no emotions.

He just continued staring even as many came and gave their condolences. He only stared at them blankly before nodding, never saying anything.

He didn't want to.

He didn't need to.

Someone sat right beside him and he turned just to see Kagami-kun there along with the rest of his previous and new Seirin teammates. All looking at him with sympathy and concern.

They didn't really know about his mom having cancer and that it was the reason for his absences. Even his senpai's who already graduated and are in college didn't really know about it. Only Kagami-kun really does. It wasn't until Kiyoshi-senpai saw her in the hospital while he was once again visiting his mom that they knew.

And she was already almost on her death bed. They all saw her a week before she died.

"Are you okay Kuroko-sempai?" First year Hinamoto Kazunari, Seirin's new three-point shooter asked him hesitantly. Kagami-kun whacked Hinamoto-kun's head, irritation clear in his eyes.

"Of course he is not!" Kagami-kun said with his loud voice. Aida-senpai then smacked Kagami-kun with her hand.

"Be quiet, Bakagami!" seeing the familiar pattern on his new and former teammates, his lips twitched a little into a smile.

"I'm fine,"

"Bullshit," Kagami-kun deadpanned. This time, it was Hyuuga-senpai who smacked Kagami-kun.

"Watch your mouth, idiot," Kagami-kun grumbled and then looked at him seriously. He looked like he was about to say something when there was suddenly a commotion behind them.

He, the rest of his teammates and the few people who came to give their condolences swirled around to look behind them.

First he saw were flashing lights. He blinked his eyes rapidly at that. It was too bizarre seeing flashing lights that reminded him too much of cameras in a funeral.

When he saw a car in front of the door, his eyes narrowed. It seemed like the car was the one the flashing lights are following. A moment later and the car opened, making the noises reach high levels before suddenly winding down when a tall and intimidating man got out. By the way his eyes were staring at the crowd - that he now realized are reporters - it was no wonder they parted all at once and their voices lowering when the man's mouth opened and looked like he was saying something.

Then he was followed by a teenager who looked somewhat in his age with a cap on his head. His eyes held confusion now at the strangers who looked like they came specifically for the funeral. Though he thought he recognize the teenager but couldn't quite tell who it was. He's standing behind the intimidating man after all. He didn't remember telling anyone famous about his mom's death. His Teiko teammates didn't even know, though he was certain Akashi-kun already knows without him saying anything and is now on his way along with the rest.

He was still frowning a little in confusion when he caught sight of a woman whom he'd rather not know but unfortunately recognized and abruptly stood up.

It was his mom's older sister and his aunt. The now retired model Hattori Shizuka.

. . . . .

Heiji looked around him - ignoring the reporters following them just like he always do - saw the sign on top of the building in front of him, looked inside and saw people wearing black clothes and a casket right there on display and sighed.

He didn't like funerals. They are a sad affair. He especially dislike this event being that this is the funeral of the aunt he never even saw and thought much of until yesterday.

He still couldn't get over that. He knew his mother has family of course. He also know that she has a younger sister. He just thought she's already dead since his mother never mentioned anything about her being alive.

So it was a shock when his mom came home with tears in her eyes, mouth covered by her hands to muffle a sob and told them that her younger sister is now dead.

His dad, who was standing in front and leading them of course - there wasn't a better crowd controller than his dad with his scowl on his face - with her mom beside him walked towards the door. He reached for his mom's hand and squeezed it gently. She gave a trembling smile.

They were now inside when suddenly, his dad stopped. He froze a little actually. He blinked at that, looked in front of his dad because it looked like he was looking at someone when he knew for certain that there was no one there earlier, and blinked rapidly when there really is a person there.

It was a teenager with slight build and a shock of baby blue hair. He had pale skin and was looking at them with an emotionless expression on his face.

Though he had a feeling that he was actually frowning at them. It wasn't seen on his face though. The teen has the best poker face he had ever seen on anyone who tried and thought did excellently.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly. A tall teen with dark red hair came to the other teen's side and gave them a furrowed stare.

"Were the Hattori family. We want to pay respect to the deceased," his dad said in a no nonsense voice.

"I haven't seen you around when mom was still alive," the teen said, still in an expressionless face. For some reason, Heiji felt himself sweating.

"We are family," he finally butted in, especially when he felt his mom shaking beside him.

"No you're not," he said. That was when he remembered what the teen said.

_"I haven't seen you around when mom was still alive,"_

_He is my aunt's son,_ he thought to himself and at once understood what the teen was saying when he said that they weren't family.

They weren't around. He could see why the teen wouldn't know of them. But still, can't they just give their respect? He didn't want to have a fight in a funeral.

Especially in his aunt's funeral.

"Kuroko, just let them see your mom. There is nothing wrong with that. Come on," the red head said lowly. He looked like he only wanted this Kuroko teen to hear him but with his loud voice, even when he was trying to whisper he could still hear it.

The teen named Kuroko looked at them intently, staring at his mom in particular before nodding and allowing the big teen to steer him back towards the bench in front.

That's a tense way of meeting a relative. It was actually worse than meeting his mom's parents.

At once, he remembered how Kuroko had that invisible aura that sneak on you while you are underestimating him until you can feel yourself sweating and freezing in fear and shuddered.

For a small teen, he's on par with his intimidating dad.

_Probably even worse._

. . . . .

Living is not that different from before, Kuroko decided. It was the same, after his mom had to be co fined to the hospital. He's the only one in the house. He has to clean after himself, pay for bills, study hard, wake up on his own, do the laundry and relax for a little bit.

The only difference was that he didn't have to go to the hospital anymore. Instead, he now goes to the altar to talk to his mom if he so wishes, even if she doesn't answer anymore.

And he didn't have to be BLANK anymore. He didn't have to spy, or hack for information. He didn't have to meet his regular clients to exchange information for money.

He didn't have to risk anything.

Somehow, that knowledge made him a little sad.

He might not be like Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun in regards to idiocy, and he might not be someone who regularly risk his health for something so stupidly reckless, but he still liked adrenaline rushes.

He liked thinking he knew something others do not. He liked knowing that he was knowledgable about something and was needed by others, even if he had to be paid for them to know those knowledge. He's happy to know that he was good at something more than just basketball and academics. That his invisibility that he had before seen as something of a curse was now helping him become even more helpful.

Even if he was indeed one of the people government agencies were looking for to be one of their 'official' assets.

As if they weren't already using his services.

In this instance, he liked being reckless. Because he knows he can take care of himself. He has several contingency plans in place whenever he goes to meet his clients. He has allies. He has regular costumers. He likes the thrill of taking information, whether staking personally, hacking, undercover, stealing and many other ways he employs whenever he starts doing his 'mission assignments'.

Maybe he should continue?

It's his business. His brain-child. His hard work.

He also likes having another identity.

 _You're recklessness infected me Kagami-kun,_ he muses inwardly.

Perhaps there is merit for being reckless... just a little bit.

His personal phone rang and he looked at it just to see his cousin's name flashing on the screen.

Hattori Heiji.

He feels conflicted. On one hand, he didn't like associating with the Hattori family. On the other, he didn't want to be a person who lets his emotion get the best of him that he might have been being biased to an innocent person.

Should he even allow his association with Hattori Heiji? He is his aunt's son yes. But Hattori-kun hasn't done anything wrong to him. And he does want to get to know him.

But according to his research, Hattori Heiji is on par with Shinichi Kudo in intellect. He is also a well-known detective in Osaka.

In case he wants to continue his 'business', does that mean Hattori-kun will hunt him down once he learns about the existence of BLANK? After all, his alter-ego is wrll-known in the international givernment agency as they are also one of his clients before...

The call stopped and rang again and he is still indecisive. To answer or not to answer?

It stopped and rang again after a few seconds. It was clear that Hattori-kun has no intention of stopping. After all, he kept on calling him even after a week of meeting each other passed. Once he got a hold of his number, he kept calling.

Feeling a little exasperated, he took it and pressed accept.

 _[Hello? Is this Kuroko? Finally answering?]_ Hattori-kun's voice drifted onto his ear.

"Hattori-kun."

_[Finally! I thought you would continue ignoring me!]_

"..." He had nothing to say to that because frankly, that was his initial plan.

_[Oh? Speechless?]_

He looked at the wall of his room, unimpressed with whatever it is Hattori-kun was pulling to him. His tone was too overly friendly and it was making him a little uncomfortable.

Yes, because he still felt indecisive about this association.

"What is it Hattori-kun?"

The person on the other line went silent for a few seconds and Kuroko cannot help feeling like the air between them became serious.

And to think they are still on the phone.

_[You don't like us, do you?]_

He didn't have to ask what he was talking about. He also didn't answer. He felt like whatever he say will be damaging for the other teen. He'd be lying if he said no and he knew that Hattori-kun would know about it. The way he was with them that funeral day was already telling. If he said yes then it's a firm and decisive confirmation.

There was no proper response for the question. Even now talking with the other teen, he still felt doubt in his heart.

He's usually silent, quiet and don't really went out of his way to tell others what he feels. But he's brutally honest with himself.

And he knows that anyone closely associated with Hattori Shizuka, he will be also closely scrutinize.

_[I guess I understand. You don't like mom and in turn, don't like us.]_

If the other teen is waiting for his response then he'll be waiting for a long time. He heard a sigh on the other line.

_[I hope you at least get to know me. Were cousins. I want to get to know you]_

_Well... It's probably safe to associate with Hattori-kun,_ he thought lightly to himself. _A trial... Will he disappoint me?_ Kuroko really hoped that Hattori-kun isn't the same as his mom. Abandonment... He had enough of that experience.

"I'll talk to you later Hattori-kun."

 _[...Really?]_ Came a disbelieving question. He frowned lightly.

"You don't want to?" _Well, I tried. I guess he's not really that intereste-_

 _[Yes! No! I mean...]_ There was a deep breath taken and release on the other line after those panicky words came before the teen finally spoke again. _[I want to. Let's talk later. I'll call!]_ The other cheerily said, his glee and relief can be heard on his voice.

Kuroko's lips involuntarily twitched upwards.

"Alright."

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N:**

OhMyGod. FINALLY! A year! It took me a year! Dang! I'm extremely lazy! Or my muse is slooooooooow... I am so sorry.

Are you people still here? So... How's the bomb-drop? Haha...

**Review!**


End file.
